<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Violation of Leonie: Doing anything to impress. by Zanzalara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348022">The Violation of Leonie: Doing anything to impress.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzalara/pseuds/Zanzalara'>Zanzalara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blackmail, Come Swallowing, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzalara/pseuds/Zanzalara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonie's big day is here, she finally takes her exam to become a Paladin, just like her idol. However, to her horror, it is not the paper that will decide her outcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonie Pinelli &amp; Seteth, Leonie Pinelli/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Violation of Leonie: Doing anything to impress.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The big day was finally here. After months of training and studying, it was finally time for Leonie to take her certification exam to become a Paladin. After all these years, she would finally follow in the footsteps of Captain Jeralt, to be able to show him how far she had come.</p><p>The best part of all of this? Leonie knew that she had it in the bag. She had passed every practice exam with flying colours, and the real thing going exactly the same way. With 2 minutes left to spare, she was just finishing up her final checks of her answers, and she was certain everything was in order. </p><p>Time was up. Leonie walked up to the desk and neatly placed her paper in the centre. Her exam had been overseen by Seteth, Rhea's second in command. She had never know him to do this before, but it wasn't too surprising to see him doing this, he was clearly an experienced and knowledgeable member of the staff.</p><p>Leonie looked down at him, as he picked up the paper, and without any hesitation, threw it in to the bin besides his desk.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Leonie, bewildered by what she had just seen.</p><p>"Your answers don't matter." Responded Seteth calmly.</p><p>"What?" Replied Leonie, confused. None of her other certification exams had gone like this, normally the marking of the test was a simple and quick process.</p><p>"Your answers don't matter." Seteth repeated. "What matters is what happens in the next hour."</p><p><em> The next hour </em> she thought, nothing being made any clearer by Seteth's comments. <em> What is he talking about? </em></p><p>"Come on Leonie, you're a bright girl. Figure it out. You want to pass this exam, right? What could you do that would convince me to give you a passing grade?" Seteth said mockingly.</p><p>Slowly, it dawned on Leonie what he meant. But no, it couldn't be... that. No way. Not a chance.</p><p>"You don't mean..." She started, as her instructor nodded. "No... I won't do it." She continued.</p><p>"Fine, then leave, and fail. It will take me no time at all to make up a failed exam from you, claim that it was your submission, and that is why you failed." Seteth said, knowing he had her trapped. "You can just fail and leave this room as nothing more than a disappointment and a failure to Captain Jeralt."</p><p>Leonie's face dropped. If she failed this exam, it would crush him. He helped her so much. Would it reflect on his teachings? Jeralts apprentice can't even pass a certification exam?</p><p>She couldn't let that happen. </p><p>"What do you want?" Leonie said reluctantly, her eyes firmly at the ground to avoid looking at the twisted smile that spread over Seteth's face.</p><p>"You can start by getting on your knees" The man replied coldly.</p><p>Tears began to form in Leonie's eyes as she walked over to his chair and dropped to the floor.</p><p><em> It will all be over soon.</em> She told herself.<em> Then Jeralt will be proud of me.</em></p><p>Seteth fiddled with his clothes, eventually freeing his erect cock. It wasn't too big, around 4 inches, which relieved Leonie slightly.</p><p>"Go on, put it in your mouth." He commanded, whilst gesturing towards his genitals.</p><p>Slowly, Leonie leaned forward, savouring every second where she didn't have to touch him.</p><p>She opened her mouth, and wrapped her lips around him. She hated everything about this. Every single thing.</p><p>"Well, go on then, I assume you know what you need to do." He said, with no regard for the tears that were now streaming down her face.</p><p>Leonie moved her head back and forth, with no idea if she was doing this correctly or not. She wasn't completely inexperienced in sexual acts, but this was something she had never done before.</p><p>Seteth leaned back in his chair, clearly enjoying the experience. If only she had her lance, she would run him through without a second thought. </p><p>Every single second this lasted felt like an hour. She could feel every twitch of his cock in her mouth. Every little pulse or movement.</p><p>Suddenly, Seteth grabbed her by the hair, and forced her forward, taking the entire length of his shaft into her mouth and throat. He forced her to pump her head back and forth about a dozen times, and she felt his dick throb inside of her, as he released a load of cum down her throat, choking her as she coughed, attempting to get the thick liquid out of her body by any means possible.</p><p>"Swallow it. All of it." He demanded, as he removed his quickly shrinking penis from her mouth, wiping it on her hair as he did so.</p><p>"Open your mouth. Let me check." He said. She did as he asked, as he confirmed she swallowed his seed. "Good girl. Now I just gave you something, and when people give you things, you are supposed to thank them." He continued.</p><p>"Thank you." Muttered Leonie hatefully, barely audible.</p><p>"Oh you can do better than that." He jested.</p><p>Looking him in the eyes, she spoke again, clearly and without faltering. "Thank you."</p><p>"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Every word cut slightly deeper. "Now, we aren't done yet. Why don't you take your clothes of for me?"</p><p>She did as he asked, without challenging or complaining. He was a monster, and nothing she said would change his plans. </p><p>Now standing completely naked in front of her abuser, he started to assess her body. </p><p>"Not bad at all" He muttered, admiring her athletic form. "Unshaven, and the same colour as your hair. I like that." </p><p>She shuddered at the thought of him looking at her as she stood now.</p><p>"Come on, come over here, bend over my lap for me." Seteth ordered.</p><p>She did as she was told, as Seteth began to run his hands all over her body, feeling every inch of her, leaving no part of body untainted by his touch.</p><p>Eventually his hand settled on her firm, shapely ass. Without warning, he drew back his hand and slapped her across the backside, leaving a red mark where his hand had struck. Leonie gasped in pain.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, there is much more to come yet." He said, repeating the process. Twice more.</p><p>Slowly his hand moved down her butt, and onto the back of upper leg, before sliding it in-between her legs. Tears once again formed in her eyes as he groped her most private area. He ran 2 fingers up and down against her entrance, getting a feel for every part of her vagina, before drawing the two fingers back, and sliding them slowly inside of her. She let out a whimper as she was violated once more.</p><p>Hearing her cry only made him go faster and soon he was plunging his fingers in and out of her tight hole as fast as he could. Tears streamed down her face as he did this, which only spurred him on further. Using his other hand, he reached under her, and began to grope her breasts, pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples. It was all too much. She could feel him everywhere. Despite hating every second of it, the stimulation began to overwhelm her, and she felt the walls of her pussy begin to tighten. She let out a couple of reluctant moans as she reached her climax, finally causing her abuser to slow down.</p><p>It was not over for her here, though. He removed her fingers from her, and brought them up her face. </p><p>"Open up. Clean them." Once again she did as she was told, letting out a whimper as she took his fingers into her mouth and cleaned her own juices off of them, trying to suppress a gag as she swallowed her own cum.</p><p>"You know what to say." Seteth reminded her.</p><p>"Thank you." She said, managing to stop her voice from faltering.</p><p>"Good. Now then..." He began, as Leonie wondered if they were finished. "I am ready to go again, and you have one hole left untouched."</p><p>Leonie's heart dropped. No. Not there. Anything but that.</p><p>"No. Please no. Please don't" She sobbed, finally finding the urge to say anything to try and stop him.</p><p>"It's happening. Now bend over the desk." He demanded, not even giving her a chance to do so as he forced her down.</p><p>Leonie had never had anything up her ass before. She was not prepared as he leaned back, and thrusted inside of her, completely dry, forcing her asshole open to get himself inside.</p><p>"By the goddess.." He exclaimed, as he began to thrust into her.</p><p>Leonie screamed and pleaded with him to stop. It was too much, she felt like she was being torn open, but it was no use, nothing would stop him.</p><p>He slammed in to her as fast as he could, with as much force as possible, doing the most he could to leave her in agony.</p><p>He didn't last very long. After just a couple of minutes, she felt his cock begin to tighten inside of her ass, the very thought of which disgusted her, as he let out a grunt, and released his seed once more, deep inside of the girls previously untouched hole.</p><p>He pulled himself out of her, and threw her underwear at her from the pile of clothes that lay at the foot of his chair.</p><p>"Put those on, now. I don't want you leaking on my floor." He instructed. Leonie did as she was told, trapping his cum inside of her.</p><p>"A-am I done now?" She asked, her voice trembling.</p><p>"Yes, go on, put your clothes on and get out." He replied, completely unaffected by what had just transpired.</p><p>One more question burned in Leonie's mind as she re-dressed herself.</p><p>"D-did I pass?" She stuttered, seeing a cruel smile flood over Seteth's face.</p><p>"Yes, you finally did what you need to. Good girl." He retorted, every word cutting through her, as he retrieved her exam from the trash.</p><p>"Thank you" She replied, before racing out of his room, tears streaming down her face, desperately looking to tell Jeralt the good news. She was a paladin just like him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>